New Players
About the Game 8th Sanctum is a game based off of the Starfinder rules set, with the following core Tenets: # For some reason, your character is on the planet Skathi to explore and take part in the expedition teams. It will be assumed you have justification for this as part of your backstory (If you wanted to even write one) # All adventuring happens outside the town of Sanctum VIII, it is an otherwise boring place with strict laws and stricter security. This is a campaign centered around exploration rather than a central plot. # The world of Skathi is not a kind place. While some characters may enjoy long prosperous lives, others might not be so lucky. Additionally, you may only have one character at a time (no side characters) # Sessions should be largely scheduled by the players. I of course need to be available but this will help a larger variety of people to be able to play. Otherwise, people who are physically closer to me would always happen to get first dibs on sessions. # There is no set party. Every session can contain different party members depending on availability. Every week will have House Rules 8th Sanctum does have some custom rules that are not standard for other campaigns. Make sure you check out the House Rules page to get yourself caught up. Some important rules you should know are: # Players require supplies to survive! Supplies cost 25cr and represent food that you need every day. # The game is exploration based! All lore and plot comes from exploring, not a main questline. Character Creation The character creation page should be able to assist player in making their character. It will also outline any of the house rules/notes for this game. (such as the fact that you can get extra credits!) However, if you need help I would be more than happy to help you create a character so that you can play. Look around! Other than those few important points, there should be an ever growing amount of information on this wiki to aid people in both understanding the rules and the world that the campaign exists in. As the campaign progresses I plan to add more and more lore to the wiki so players who miss sessions can catch up on the happenings of Skathi. * Look at the Expeditions page to see all of the sessions of the game that have run and what happened! * Look at the Roster page to see who is playing and what they have done. * Look at the Map to see where people have explored each sessions. * Look at the Lore page to see what players have found. This could include interesting places, characters, and items! * Look at the Bulletin Board to look at official requests for aid from the people of Sanctum VIII * Look at the Rumors page to see other tidbits of information floating around Sanctum! Help Expand the Lore As you start playing and participating in various expeditions, feel free to go into the lore section to start archiving information you found, or add information to what others have discovered. The world of Skathi is constantly changing based off of player actions! If you ever need assistance in this matter, let me know. I can aid you in any formatting you might need when adding information to the wiki or by creating new blank pages for you. Additionally, once you go on a a few expeditions, you can create your own logs of your adventurers for extra experience!